Topaz
by xPanda-Universex
Summary: Origins of my old OC, Topaz. This story will not be continued, it is simply a story that I wish to share now.


**Panda:** This is a story of the origins of my old OC, Topaz, and her origins.

* * *

"Topaz!" a lean figure screamed, being dragged away in the midst of other gems. She looked around wildly, as if she forgotten why she was summoned to the Trial Room in the first place. Her orange flower crown made by Topaz slipped off her head and landed daintily on the floor. Her skirt was torn, and she was missing a slipper.

"PEARL!" a gem's voice screamed. Then she remembered. She tried to recuperate that day's events. _My name is Bronze Pearl. I serve under Topaz A8T4. We have established a relationship nearly a thousand years ago. We have been caught. And now we're going to be..._ _ **shattered.**_

"SILENCE!" A calm voice commanded. Her voice was quiet in volume, but powerful in tone. It was Yellow Diamond, one of the three remaining Homeworld gem matriarchs. In an instant, every gem stepped back from the accused pair, and bowed their heads respectfully, making the Diamond symbol in front of their chests with their arms.

"Jasper A8U5!" Yellow Diamond said. The gem stepped forward, but not in her confident pose. Bronze noticed that Jasper's shoulders sunk a few degrees, and she kept glancing at Topaz. Yellow Diamond's most trusted and right hand, nervous, for reason Bronze Pearl could not comprehend. "What is the meaning of this?" Yellow Diamond said scornfully, eyeing Bronze and Topaz with disdain. Jasper, after breathing deeply for a few seconds, began to explain the situation, and Bronze tried to clear her cloudy mind, the memories suddenly flooding back into her mind.

 _Bronze and Topaz met in the Control Room, their designated hiding place they've met in countless times over the past few millennia. It was reasonable for Topaz to be in there, as she was a pilot for special gem missions, such as retrieving newborn gems from the Kindergartens. Topaz always requested for her Pearl, and no one intervened. No one questioned the intentions of a gem in a high stature like Topaz. Both gems knew such relationship was possible, an aristocrat with a pawn, as the renegade Pearl ran away with the traitorous Rose Quartz. The thrill was refreshing, adrenaline rushing through their veins as they constantly saw each other. They had safely hidden their relationship, for a full 4,806 years until someone, Ruby A0U8, or more known as Eyeball, decided to do a little snooping in Topaz's room. There, she found a hidden painting of Topaz and Bronze Pearl's fusion, painted by Topaz herself. Sphalerite. That was the name of their fusion._

 _Eyeball, knowing Topaz and her "Pearl" were in the Control Room, barged in there, apparently interrupting a kiss between the duo. Topaz and Pearl drew back sharply, and didn't have enough to react before Eyeball summoned a communicator from her gem and pressed a few buttons for Amethyst guards. Simultaneously, she sent a comm to all of the gems in the building._ Traitorous gems. Topaz A8T4, Bronze Pearl. Trial Room. _They were all brought to the Trial Room, where Rose Quartz had been tried for treason but had escaped thousands of years earlier with her Pearl. Hundreds of gems were already waiting. Apparently, the news spreads fast._

" _You are a DISGRACE to Homeworld!" An Orange Zircon yelled at Topaz._

" _You disgust me!" A red agate pointed accusingly at Bronze._

" _YOU BOTH DESERVE TO BE SHATTERED!" A rose quartz yelled._

" _NO! ONLY THE PEARL! SHE TRICKED TOPAZ!" Jasper, the very same Jasper screamed, trying to protect Topaz. She paid no attention to Pearl._

"Eyeball, you were saying about evidence in the Topaz's room?" Yellow Diamond calmly said, not looking at the duo, who were unconsciously holding hands. Bronze Pearl was thrown back into the present, lost in the memories for a moment.

Eyeball, as if startled, quickly displayed the Diamond symbol with her hands, stuttered. "Y-y-yes, My D-diamond. I found a painting in a hidden compartment in the wall of Topaz's room." Eyeball quickly gestured for the gems behind her to hand over the painting, and Yellow Diamond examined it, disgust evident on her face. She held it up for everyone to see.

The painting of the fusion was breathtaking to Topaz and Bronze, but disgusting in the eyes of the Homeworld Gems. The fusion was a head taller than Topaz, with two sets of arms, and two eyes. She was overall a light papaya color, with melon locks reaching her waist. Her outfit was similar to that of Cotton Candy Garnet's, but in arbitrary shades of orange.

"Disgusting!" Yellow Diamond herself grimaced. "This only happened one time before, with that Ruby and Sapphire under Blue Diamond. I'm not going to let that happen again." She chucked the painting at the wall, and the gems had to duck as bits of linen and wood shattered on impact, raining down. "And with Earthen materials, as well, how primitive." Topaz tried to keep her composure as she watched the painting she worked hours, days, _weeks_ on, splinter into nothingness. Bronze Pearl had clasped one hand on her mouth, and the other on her chest, where her gem was. It was all she could do to keep from breaking down.

Yellow Diamond slowly turned, a snarl on her lips. She simply raised her boot, over Topaz's head, as the rest of the gems ran to escape the yellow boot. Topaz slowly took a deep breath, trembling under the marvelous boot.

"TOPAZ!" Bronze Pearl shrieked, being held back by other gems.

"You are a disgrace to this planet." Yellow Diamond hissed. Topaz looked at Pearl immediately, and Pearl daydreamed, that she and Topaz were the only ones in the Great Courtroom, and that none of this was happening. Topaz held eye contact with Pearl, displaying a sad smile, despite tears in her eyes, and whispered so quietly, somehow only Pearl can hear, even if she was 10 feet away.

" _I love you."_ The boot came down on Topaz's form, hard. When Yellow Diamond lifted her boot again, all that remained of Topaz A8T4 were her beautiful, amber shards.

"TOPAZ!" Bronze Pearl screamed, running to the shards. She kneeled next to them, tears heavily spilling out of her eyes, her hands on the shards. She used her skirt, a nearly transparent orange, to scoop up the shards, and ran, skillfully dodging the gems. On her way to the exit of the Trial Room, she scooped up the fallen flower crown, its honey-colored petals slightly wilted.

 _If we ever get caught, and I get shattered, you know what to do._ Bronze Pearl sobbed, running to the nearest escape pod. _I'm so sorry, Topaz,_ Pearl thought. She gasped as a furious Eyeball pounced on her from behind, clinging to her sleeve, trying to damage her fatally with her chisel. Eyeball only succeeded when she felt Pearl scream in pain by being scratched in the eye, and tried to hold on as Pearl swung about wildly, only to lose her grip and fall on a nearby Rhodizite.

Pearl was temporarily blinded with her tears as she ran to the escape pod, still desperately holding on to Topaz's shards. She finally reached the escape pod, and with fierce determination, shut it as fast as she can. She watched, terrified, as the gems chasing after her gathered on the only barrier between them and her - the glass of the pod. Pearl saw the glass slowly start to crack at the very top, where most of the gems were. Not thinking clearly, Pearl hit some random buttons, entering random coordinates, and the pod blast out of the station. Out of Homeworld. Jasper, who was the only gem aside from Yellow Diamond who remained in the Great Courtroom, smirked as Pearl frantically jumped in the pod and escaped.

"That was a good plan, My Jasper." Yellow Diamond said, smiling, arms crossed over her chest. "It's a good thing you cut those wires in time."

"Anything to maintain the discipline of Homeworld, My Diamond." Jasper serenely smiled, before feeling it drop quickly. "For my best friend…" she said softly.

"What?" Yellow Diamond asked, looking at Jasper with a patronizing glance.

"Nothing." Jasper quickly responded, folding her hands over her chest in the Diamond symbol, hiding her sorrowful expression from her superior with her thick, white hair.

All the gems have lost their grip on the spherical pod by now, and only Bronze Pearl remained, delicately cradling her lover's shards in her hands. Hearing a frantic beep, Pearl looked over at the main controls of the pod, seeing frayed wires and that she somehow destroyed some buttons within the few minutes she was in the pod.

"No…" Pearl said, her heart rate quickening. After a few long moments, she accepted the inevitable, much like Topaz did before she was shattered, and clasped both hands holding Topaz's shards over her chest. " _I love you too."_

 _I will live for you. I will never forget you. From this day forward, I shall be known as Topaz._

* * *

 **I made this back in my freshman year, in about January. Sorry for the grammar mistakes! R &R! THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CONTINUED, IT IS ONLY A STORY I MADE BEFORE THAT I WISH TO SHARE NOW. **


End file.
